Peter's Hugs
by Allyson
Summary: Short fluff between Peter and Edmund: "The hugs that Edmund craved the most were from his big brother." Added chapter - Peter's turn to need a hug
1. Chapter 1

**Peter Gives The Best Hugs**

 **By Allyson**

( _A/N_ – All characters belong to C. S. Lewis, I'm only temporary playing with them)

Edmund was not a 'hugger.' If someone tried to cuddle him his flesh would crawl in distaste. He would grudgingly under duress accept hugs but would never give them, even when he secretly wanted to. His behaviour was an unexplained oddity amongst his siblings who were the polar opposite to him. Peter and Lucy had always been very tactile when it came to showing people that they liked them or when they craved attention. Though more reserved in public, Susan was just as bad as her sister and older brother.

After they arrived in Narnia and defeated the White Witch, Lucy seemed to make it her personal mission to hug Edmund at least once a day to show him how much she cared for him. Lucy had also roped her older siblings into doing it too. Susan would find any excuse to lightly touch Edmund's shoulder or card her fingers through his hair. Peter, who always wore his heart on his sleeve, would awkwardly show his affection by hovering nearby, ruffling his hair and bumping shoulders with him. Peter was aware that if he smothered Edmund too much his brother would panic and secretly, Peter was always worried that Edmund would leave again.

At first Edmund was uncomfortable with his siblings attentions but slowly it became more easy and natural to accept it. After a while it was nice to have Susan fuss over him and Edmund marvelled at the delighted smile on Lucy's face whenever he hugged her back. But the hugs that Edmund craved the most were from his big brother.

Peter loved having his brother back. Almost losing him to the White Witch and then to death had rattled Peter more than he would admit to. Checking to make sure Edmund was still alive was a daily habit. Which is why, after an arduous three day scouting trek, Peter was more than anxious to return home. On his arrival to Cair Paravel he was warmly welcomed by both his sisters, hugging them together despite their amused protests at how filthy his clothes were. His sisters were quick to tell him that Edmund's cold was improving but said brother was still in a grumpy with it.

"He won't come out if his room," fretted Susan, as they escorted Peter into the Cair. "He's barely touched his breakfast and lunch."

"He's been in a rotten mood all day," added Lucy with a displeased frown. "But now you're home, Peter, he will cheer up, won't he?"

"I'll talk to him," Peter promised, tussling her hair. "In fact, I will go and check on him now."

"But don't you want to change your clothes?" tutted Susan. "You're filthy, did you purposely roll in the mud?"

Pulling his cloak off, Peter made to teasingly drape it over Susan who gasped and ducked out of the way. "Peter!" she scolded, as Lucy giggled.

Placing his cloak on the back of a nearby chair, Peter grinned. "If Ed's still got his cold he won't smell anything."

As he walked away, Peter was sure he heard Susan mutter, "boys!" in exasperation. As his sisters had told him, he found Edmund in his bedroom. The fireplace was lit and Edmund sat on a wooden chair staring discontentedly at the flames, his back to the door. Stealthily slipping into the room, Peter trod quietly behind his brother.

"Hello, Peter," croaked the younger boy without turning his head. He had felt his brother's familiar presence when he stood behind him and involuntarily Edmund's shoulders had relaxed.

Unphased that he'd been caught out, Peter stood behind Edmund and wrapped his arms around his brother in a gentle bear hug, effectively pinning the younger boy to his chair. Edmund relaxed completely, tilting his head up in an effort to see his brother passed his growing fringe.

"Alright, Ed?" I hear you've been quite miserable, still feeling ill?" Peter asked the top of his brother's head. His chin could feel the heat of the other boy's still fevered brow.

"I'm fine," growled Edmund, with an unconvincing muffled cough.

Peter sighed at his brother's stubbornness. "What am I going to do with you, eh, Ed? One day I'm going to be able to hug you so tight that all your broken pieces will stick back together."

Edmund chuckled and managed to free one of his hands to pat at his brother's arm. "You are a sentimental mother hen, Peter. I worry about you sometimes, you've been spending far too much time with the girls."

Peter snorted dismissively. "You will eat something, won't you?" At Edmund's silence, Peter tightened his grip on his brother. "We're worried about you."

Edmund sighed. "I'm fine, but if it will stop you nagging I will join you all later."

Peter nodded, satisfied, but as he made to move away, Edmund clutched at Peter's arm to keep him in place. Peter gave him a puzzled look. "Something wrong?"

Edmund averted his eyes before grudgingly replying, "Lucy's right. You do give the best hugs."

Peter grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is sentimental. Come on."

He patted Edmund's shoulder as he pulled away again. This time Edmund released his grip on his brother. Standing up, he sneezed loudly, nose wrinkling under the cuff of his sleeve.

"Peter, you need a bath."

The End


	2. Chapter 2 - Added story

Everyone Needs A Hug

By Allyson

(A/N – C. S. Lewis owns Narnia still not me)

It was a well known fact in the Pevensie family that though Lucy was the most obviously affectionate sibling, Pete was the hugger of the family. Years of looking after his brother and sisters had made him quite good at it. Each Pevensie had their own way of giving a hug. Peter bear-hugged, Lucy ambushed people, Susan was more subtle, while Edmund would sidle up to somebody's side and pretend he wasn't interested. The younger siblings instinctively went to Peter when they needed comfort, but what did Peter do when he needed a hug?

Peter generally was too busy looking after his siblings, so he simply didn't ask for comfort or admit to needing a hug, as he didn't want anyone to worry. However, most of the time it was obvious to his family as Peter couldn't help wearing his heart on his sleeve and could be a complete open book to them. Each sibling kept an unobtrusive eye on him at all times. Which is how Edmund found Peter on the verge of a panic attack in one of the meeting rooms, almost pulling his hair out.

"Pete, what's wrong?"

Startled, Peter turned around with wild eyes. "I can't do it, Ed," he stuttered over his words. "I won't do it – please don't make me do it."

Frowning, Edmund closed the door behind him and cautiously neared his brother. "Calm down, Pete," he told him soothingly. "What can't you do?"

Peter was unable to respond as he began to hyperventilate. Edmund caught his brother by the sleeve and gently pushed him into a nearby chair, noting the older boy's hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"It's alright, Peter, you are going to be fine," soothed Edmund, eyes roving around the room looking for something to distract his brother. An idea came to him and Edmund made sure that he had Peter's full attention. "Look around, what do you see?"

Confusion passed through Peter's eyes.

"Come on," encouraged Edmund with a reassuring smile. "Name five things you can see."

Closing his eyes briefly, Peter tried to make sense of what he had been told to do. Feeling his brother pinch his arm, Peter's eyes flew open as he stammered, "Y-you . . . err, table . . . chair . . ."

"Good," nodded the other boy. "Two more."

Looking at the floor, Peter managed to murmur, "Rug and shoes."

"Now, four things you can touch," prompted his brother.

"You, the table, this chair, a rug," listed Peter slowly.

"That's cheating," Edmund admonished, though relieved that Peter was becoming more coherent. "Try again – three things you can hear."

He was encouraged by the way Peter looked up from the floor and tilted his head, concentrating. Eventually the reply was, "Birds singing outside . . . the clock ticking and your voice."

"Well done," smiled Edmund, noting the shaking subsiding under his hands. "What about two things you can smell?"

Peter wrinkled his nose as he looked out of the open window. "I can smell the sea breeze and maybe Cook's baking gingerbread?"

Edmund grinned. Peter seemed almost calm now, his mind distracted by his brother's questions. Putting a hand in his pocket, Edmund asked his final question, "And what can you taste?"

"Taste? Ed, what are you talking about? I can't tas-"

Peter's response was muffled as Edmund force fed him half a gingerbread biscuit.

"Yes, Pete, Cook's baking gingerbread."

Peter managed a smile as he swallowed the treat. Edmund's eyes still sparkled with mischief even as his expression became more sober and concerned.

"Tell me what's wrong, Peter," he requested. "Why were you panicking?"

Peter's face drained of colour but he managed to stay calm. Reaching out he passed Edmund a crumpled piece of parchment.

"How can I do it, Ed?" Peter asked, as he watched his brother frown as he read. "She's not even twelve yet!"

Edmund's eyes widened in disbelief. It was a marriage proposal from an overseas dignitary for Lucy.

"Well that's obviously not going to happen," Edmund decided, folding the parchment and tucking it into a pocket. "Don't worry, Pete, leave it with me. I can sort it out."

Seeing the distraught expression still lingering on Peter's face, Edmund rolled his eyes before pulling his brother into a much needed hug.

"You great lummox," Edmund muttered, as Peter returned the hug gratefully. "What are we going to do with you?"

Peter chuckled self-consciously. "Thank you, Ed."

Sometimes a hug was all you needed to feel better.

The End


End file.
